This invention relates to triangular shaped, pens and pencils and to a like shaped elongated, hollow housing for use in conjunction with customarily round or hexagonal shaped writing instruments.
The prior art teaches a variety of shaped writing instruments, but there is not shown a triangular one or a universal device that may be employed in conjunction with most writing instruments to facilitate the triangular shaped configuration of the fingers during the writing exercise thereby alleviating writers cramp and the like.